What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Wallace and Gromit films
There are three films of Wallace and Gromit, which are created by Nick Park and produced by Aardman Animations. These films were co-financed by DreamWorks Pictures to distribute them in United States, while BBC distribute them in United Kingdom. ''The Wrong Trousers'' Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers is a 1993 British 30 minute stop-motion animated short film directed by Nick Park at Aardman Animations, featuring his characters Wallace and Gromit. It is the second film featuring the eccentric inventor Wallace (voiced by Peter Sallis) and his dog Gromit, following A Grand Day Out (1989).'' In the film, a criminal penguin uses Wallace and Gromit's robotic "Techno Trousers" to steal a diamond. ''The Wrong Trousers premiered in the United States on 17 December 1993, released by DreamWorks Pictures and PBS, and the United Kingdom on 26 December 1993, released by BBC. It was commercially successful and won the 1993 Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film. It also inspired a charity fundraising day, known as "Wrong Trousers Day", one of several events. A fellow short film, A Close Shave, was released in 1995. Plot Eccentric inventor Wallace has devised a mechanism to dress him each morning. He gives his intelligent dog Gromit a pair of "techno trousers", robotic legs, to take him for walks. To pay their debts, Wallace decides to advertise their spare bedroom to let. The room is taken by an inscrutable penguin, who irritates Gromit by pushing him out of his own room and playing loud music. The penguin takes an interest in the techno trousers after seeing Gromit use their suction feet to walk on the ceiling while decorating. After Gromit is driven from the house, the penguin secretly rewires the techno trousers for radio control. While Gromit hunts for lodgings, he discovers a wanted poster offering a reward for the capture of a criminal chicken by the name of Feathers McGraw. In fact, the "chicken" is the lodger penguin, who disguises himself with a rubber glove on his head. Wallace's morning routine is interrupted when Feathers replaces his clothes with the techno trousers and sends him on an extended test run. Gromit spies on Feathers as he takes measurements of the city museum. Gromit returns home and discovers Feathers' plans to steal a diamond from the museum. While Wallace sleeps, Feathers marches him to the museum and uses the trousers to infiltrate the building. He uses a remotely operated crane claw to capture the diamond, but triggers the alarm, waking Wallace. Feathers marches him back to the house and, armed with a gun, traps him and Gromit in a wardrobe. Gromit rewires the trousers to make them march and break open the wardrobe. He and Wallace chase Feathers aboard their model train set. Wallace confiscates Feathers' gun and frees himself from the trousers. After Feathers' train collides with the trousers, he is captured in a bottle, arrested, and imprisoned in the city zoo. Wallace and Gromit celebrate paying off their debts with the reward money while the techno trousers, consigned to the dustbin, walk off into the sunset. ''A Close Shave'' Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave is a 1995 British stop-motion animated short film directed by Nick Park at Aardman Animations. It is the third film featuring the eccentric inventor Wallace and his dog Gromit, following A Grand Day Out (1989) and The Wrong Trousers (1993). In A Close Shave, Wallace and Gromit uncover a plot to rustle sheep by a sinister dog. Like The Wrong Trousers, it won the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film. Plot Wallace and Gromit operate a window cleaning business. As they clean the windows of a wool shop, Wallace falls for shopkeeper Wendolene. Wendolene mentions that she inherited the shop from her inventor father, and owns a sinister dog, Preston, who rustles sheep to supply the shop. Wallace and Gromit discover a lost sheep has wandered into their house. Wallace places him in his Knit-o-Matic, which shears sheep and knits the wool into jumpers, and names him Shaun. Preston spies on the scene and steals the Knit-o-Matic blueprints. Wallace visits Wendolene and Gromit investigates Preston. Preston captures him and frames him for the sheep rustling; Gromit is arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment while Wallace's house is inundated with sheep. Wallace and the sheep rescue Gromit and hide out in the fields. Wendolene and Preston arrive in the lorry to round up the sheep. When Wendolene demands Preston stop the rustling, he locks her in the lorry with the sheep and drives away, intent on turning them into dog food. Wallace and Gromit give chase on their motorcycle. When Gromit's sidecar detaches and rushes over a cliff, he activates its aeroplane mode and resumes the chase from the air. Wallace becomes trapped in the lorry and he, Wendolene and the sheep are transported to Preston's factory, where Preston has built an enormous Knit-o-Matic. The captives are loaded into the wash basin, with Shaun escaping, and Preston pulls out the nozzle to suck them into the shearing machine. Shaun activates neon signs to reveal the factory's location to Gromit, who flies in and attacks Preston. Shaun sucks Preston into the Knit-o-Matic, removing his fur and exposing his robotic endoskeleton. Wendolene reveals that Preston is actually a robot, created by her father to serve the family, which "turned out evil". When the Knit-o-Matic dresses Preston in a sweater made of his fur, he inadvertently hits the controls, and the entire group become poised to fall into the mincing machine. Shaun pushes Preston into the machine, crushing him. Gromit is exonerated and Wallace rebuilds Preston as a harmless remote controlled dog. When Wendolene visits, Wallace is dismayed to learn she is allergic to cheese. ''The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit is a 2005 stop-motion animated comedy film produced by Aardman Animations in partnership with DreamWorks Animation. United International Pictures distributed the film in the United Kingdom, and it was the last DreamWorks film to be distributed by iself in the United States. It was directed by Nick Park and Steve Box as their second feature-length film by Aardman after Chicken Run (2000), and it was also the third and last Wallace and Gromit film to be co-produced with DreamWorks Pictures. The Curse of the Were-Rabbit is part of the Wallace and Gromit series, created by Park. The film follows eccentric inventor Wallace (voiced by Peter Sallis) and his intelligent mute dog Gromit in their latest venture as pest control agents, as they come to the rescue of a village plagued by rabbits before an annual vegetable competition. The film features an expanded cast of characters relative to the previous two Wallace and Gromit films, with a voice cast including Helena Bonham Carter and Ralph Fiennes as well as British comedian Peter Kay and British character actress Liz Smith. It was a critical and commercial success, and won a number of film awards including the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, making it the second film from DreamWorks Animation to win (after Shrek), as well as both the second non-American animated film and second non computer-animated film to have received this achievement (after Spirited Away). Plot Tottington Hall's annual Giant Vegetable Competition is approaching. The winner of the competition will win the Golden Carrot Award. All are eager to protect their vegetables from damage and thievery by rabbits until the contest, and Wallace and Gromit are cashing in by running a vegetable security and humane pest control business, "Anti-Pesto". However, they are faced with two problems: the first is Wallace's growing weight and the second is inadequate space for the captured rabbits. Wallace comes up with an idea — use his Mind Manipulation-O-Matic machine to brainwash the rabbits, allowing them to run freely without harming everyone's gardens. While performing the operation, he accidentally kicks the switch from Suck to Blow and a rabbit gets fused to Wallace's head, somehow leaving them with a semi-intelligent rabbit who no longer has the appetite for vegetables, whom they name "Hutch". Soon. the town is threatened by the "Were-Rabbit", a giant rabbit-like monster which eats vegetables of any size. During a chaotic yet hilarious town meeting, Anti-Pesto enters into a rivalry with hunter Lord Victor Quartermaine to capture the Were-Rabbit and to win Lady Tottington's heart. After the first night of the Were-Rabbit, the townsfolk start to argue about what to do. Wallace and Gromit come to the theory that Hutch is the Were-Rabbit. Wallace is overjoyed however, because this technically means he has already captured the beast, and goes to tell the good news to Lady Tottington. After a hectic night-time chase and a series of clues, Gromit discovers that the Were-Rabbit is, in fact, Wallace, suffering from the effects of the accident with the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic having caused him and Hutch to each take on aspects of the other; Hutch has gained Wallace's entire personality (right down to his liking for cheese) and even displays Wallace's knack for inventions and regularly repeats some of Wallace's old phrases (e.g. "I do love a bit of Gorgonzola!" or "I'm inventing mostly" ). Victor corners Wallace during the night, jealous of Lady Tottington's growing fondness for him because of his humane practice of pest control (whereas Victor thinks it's more effective to shoot and kill them). But then Wallace falls into the path of moonlight and transforms. Victor, having identified the Were-Rabbit, goes to Reverend Clement Hedges and gains access to "24-carrot" gold bullets - supposedly, the only things capable of killing a Were-Rabbit. The next night, during the final showdown, Victor and his dog Philip capture Gromit, who subsequently escapes and decides to make the ultimate sacrifice by using the marrow he had been growing for the competition as bait for Wallace who, in his rabbit form, has burst in upon the vegetable contest, causing panic. Victor tries to shoot what is apparently the monster, but Gromit is one step ahead of him, using a rabbit costume he and Wallace had created prior to the discovery of the Were-Rabbit's true nature as a trap. Unfortunately, the marrow cannot keep Wallace's attention as Victor tries to take the golden carrot award from a distressed Lady Tottington (The only vaguely bullet-like object left to him after he exhausted the gold bullets provided by the vicar). Wallace ascends to the rooftops, holding a screaming Lady Tottington in his hand. Discovering his identity, she promises to protect him, only to be interrupted by Victor. Meanwhile, in a mid-air dogfight in toy aeroplanes, Philip chases after Gromit. Gromit forces his foe out of the air in a fiery crash and explosion - but Philip manages to hold on to Gromit's plane and the two grapple with each other. The fight rages on and in the end, Gromit releases Philip, ironically, through the bomb doors and into a bouncy castle. On the roof of Tottington Hall, Gromit's toy biplane circles Wallace, who clings onto the flagpole at the top of the building for dear life. Victor, wielding the Golden Carrot trophy inside a blunderbuss he finds at an antiques table at the fair, tries one last time to shoot Wallace, but Wallace is saved by Gromit, who grabs onto a rope from a flagpole and swings his plane into the path of the improvised bullet. Unfortunately, since it is a toy plane not intended for flying, when Gromit accidentally lets go of the rope, the plane begins to descend rapidly. Wallace jumps from the flagpole and catches the plane, thereby breaking Gromit's fall into the cheese tent below. Victor gloats, but is knocked unconscious by Lady Tottington, using a giant carrot. He falls into the tent too, where Wallace lies unconscious and seemingly dying of his injuries. To protect Wallace from the angry mob outside, Gromit dresses Victor up as the monster (using the marionette he used earlier as a lure for the Were-Rabbit), and throws him out of the tent. Philip, believing Victor to be the beast, bites his master, and the angry mob chases Victor away. Gromit and Tottington tend to Wallace who, seconds later, breathes his last and morphs back into his human form. Gromit, the rabbits, and Lady Tottington are saddened by their loss, but Gromit is able to revive Wallace with a slice of Stinking Bishop cheese. Gromit, for his bravery and his "brave and splendid marrow", was awarded the (now somewhat battered) competition trophy, and Lady Tottington turns Tottington Hall into a wildlife refuge where all the rabbits, including Hutch, can live in peace. Cast [[ /List of Wallace and Gromit characters and cast|List of Wallace and Gromit characters and cast]] Production The release and the success of Wallace and Gromit’s first short The Grand Day Out, which was released in 1989, caught the attention of DreamWorks Studios to make a contract deal with Aardman to TBD. Reception The Wrong Trousers was voted as the eighteenth-best British television show by the British Film Institute. It has a unanimously positive score on Rotten Tomatoes with 24 reviews, 100% positive and an average score of 9.1/10. The film was awarded the Grand Prix at the Tampere Film Festival and the Grand Prix at the World Festival of Animated film – Animafest Zagreb in 1994. The Wrong Trousers won the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film. TBD On Rotten Tomatoes, Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit holds an approval rating of 95% based on 180 reviews, with an average rating of 8.1/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The Curse of the Were-Rabbit is a subtly touching and wonderfully eccentric adventure featuring Wallace and Gromit." On Metacritic, the film received a weighted average score of 87 out of 100, based on 38 critics, indicating "universal acclaim." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Category:Alternate Reality Category:Theories Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Stop-motion Category:Aardman Animations Category:Aardman films Category:Aardman Category:Wallace and Gromit